Psychics
In a sense all shifters are psychics. The act of merging selfs, as they do when reproducing is a very basic psychic ability. The strength and range of a psychic power varies with the psychic and amount of training. While some people need to touch others to be able to use their powers on them, others just need to be within viewing distance. A psychic can have one or several different psychic powers. Merging souls/ The reproducing act This is the most common psychic power as all shifters have it. it's the ability to merge one's souls and to become one being in two different bodies. as the shifters souls are merged they share feelings, thoughts and opinions. For most shifters it requires physical touch but skilled, powerful and trained psychics can also do it on a short distance. While the shifters souls are connected they both get an arousing feeling and they get the feeling of possessing the other shifters element. the connection can be broken by sudden changes of opinions, feelings or if the shifters disagree on something. While their souls are connected The shifters swap eye colors with each other and their eyes glows a lot more than usual. If the connection between their souls is strong enough their merged soul essence can grow outside their bodies often concentrated in their palms (if they are in human form) it will eventually form a soul embryo created by their merged beings unless the shifters decides to end the love act. when the embryo is created both of the shifters will automatically separate and will feel tired as most of their energy went into the embryo. the shifters can carry the embryo their palms to either plant the soul embryo into a womb of a female animal or send it off to find a surrogate mother of its own. the child will inherit their parents personality and psychic powers but not their element, genes nor looks. it's quite popular to combine the soul merging act with traditional biological mating among lovers. Embryo state This is the state a shifter has who don't have a biological form. The shifters are born like this. The others evolved this ability in the end of the war at the beginning of time and granted it to all shifters who choose to hide as animals. This is also the power that makes them able to inhabit a biological body. Enhanced reproductive ability This is the ability to force another shifter into the reproductive act against their will. In other words it's the ability to rape. Orgie This is the ability to connect your mind to more than one persons at the time. It's highly forbidden as it might drain the mentally weakest shifter completely of energy and kill them. Reading The art of viewing another person's mind. Soul light sensing This is the most basic reading ability. It means you can sense the soul lights of the beings around you. The stronger the ability the longer the range, the better the psychic can tell the exact location and strength of the other. Many shifters who only have this power don’t realize it's a psychic power. Empathic powers The shifter can tell the mood and feelings of people around them. They learn to know how people work and how to act to make people like them. Thought reading Listening to the thoughts of another. Seeing through another person's eyes. Memory reading Accessing another being’s memories. Sending The art of sending something to another's mind. Feelings Send feelings to another. Depending on strengths you can send stronger and more specific feelings. Telepathy Sending thoughts to another being. Range and how many receivers at the same time depends on strength. To be able to get an answer you’d have to be a mind reader as well, or the receiver another telepath. Memories The ability to share your own memories with another shifter. Writing The art of changing another shifters soul and mind. Memory implanting Send existing or construct new memories to send to another. To make them feel like normal memories you’d have to be a pretty skilled mindwalker as well. Mind writing Mind writing is an extremely strong psychic power lost to the ages. A mind writer could rewire a person's mind and soul. Changing another shifters opinions and values, even changing and enhancing element powers. Using it to make stable permanent changes requires a lot of skill and training. it often requires several psychics to work together to change an element. The ancient psychics used to merge their souls to make their psychic ability even stronger while they did operations like this. Creating the embryo state The ability to turn a demon into a modern shifter who can possess biological bodies. All sense The art of interpreting psycic information from all around. Precognition One of the hardest psychic powers to control. The way it works is that the psychic momentarily connects with all other souls on the planet and predict what the most likely outcome of everyone's actions is. The psychic can itself initiate a vision about a specific thing in the future, but sometimes visions come on their own, it can be triggered by seeing something as insignificant as a smile. Users may experience camera-like flashes, headaches, loss of balance, or feel a slight pressure like being splashed by water. Visions can hail somewere from a few seconds to a year in the future depending on the psychic’s strength and skill. It is extremely difficult to predict what result telling someone about a vision will have. Postcognition The shifter connects with all other souls in a desired area and reconstructs events that have happened there. The more time that have passed the harder this is. It is also easier to do in a place with a lot of life, like a forest, than in a sterile environment. Remote viewing Locate a specific soul over large distances. A skilled viewer can also sense some of the surroundings around the target. Projection The art of letting the mind leave the body Mind-walking Mentally projecting oneself into the mind of another. It is common among strong readers or senders. Soul travel Leaving your own body in the shape of a soul embryo like entity. How far you can travel and how long you can be away depends on your strength. Also in this form you have to rely only on soul light sensing. Possession Taking control over another body than your own. Like soul travel you have to leave our own body. It is easier to possess weak creatures like animals but if you are strong you could technically control another shifter as long as it's not in demon form. Controlling another body in a natural way requires practice. Possessing someone does not automatically give you access to their memories, just their bodies. You can’t shift, nor can you use the other's elemental powers. Meditation The art of controlling your own mind Memory organization By keeping track of, and organizing their memories a shifter can have extreme control over their memories. They can remember more things and with greater level of detail. Accessing older memories is also faster. A shifter with this type of power isn't likely to forget anything they have stored. Psychic detection Notice when other psychics tries to influence you with their powers. You can also detect others project in your mind. This is a very common power among readers and senders. Mental walls Protect your mind from intrusion from other psychics. Ego walking Mindwalking in your own mind have few practical uses in itself, but other meditation powers gets easier to train and practice. You can use it to meet and communicate with another projecting into your brain. It is also useful for fighting back against psychic influence. Limbo storage The art of taking things with you when you shift, like clothes and things on you pockets. Limbo storage gives you the ability to store larger objects inside yourself. A well trained shifter can even bring a whole car with them when they shift. Self image The art of affecting your body through your mental image Healing All shifters heal unnaturally fast, however in extreme chases a shifter with a strong psyche can make their body heal even faster. Close wounds and heal broken bones in a matter of minutes, regrow limbs by shifting in and out of the damaged form. Even survive damage that would kill other shifters. This is done by a strong mental image of self and just forgetting any damage the body should have. Shape shifting All shifters can affect their looks by their self image. The shape shifting psychic ability is an enhancement of this ability. The shifter can completely change their look and gender in an instance. They can't however change their birth form to another species. No biological needs The shifter can completely ignore biological needs such as sleep, food, air, essential body parts and they can ignore pain. Misc Exorcism Force a soul out of their biological body and back into the embryo state. If the shifter was born into the animal body, the animal will be completely mindless and will die within a day unless someone make sure the body gets all primal needs.The psychic can then choose to either put the embryo back into the old body or into a new biological body. Psychic alliances * The others * The psychic brotherhoodCategory:Biology Category:General info